


reconciliation

by asanoyatwink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, AsaNoya - Freeform, First Time, Forgive Me, M/M, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned oc - Freeform, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Safer Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, asahi is a gentle soul, but asahi loves him, honestly it's really shitty and probably sucks but ig so, i have no fucking idea how to write abt volleyball so forgive me please, protect him, slow start, this is just so fucking gay man, this is the longest fic i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanoyatwink/pseuds/asanoyatwink
Summary: in which old friends are re-united in a not-so-platonic wayornoya gets Wreckt (kinda debatable since he's getting Wreckt by asahi but asahi is a gentle soul) after winning another volleyball game
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty. please ignore the whole Nekoma vs. Karasuno Epic Battle and just focus on the asanoya. also ignore the fact that komoshita (The Guy I Suddenly Put In Here) wouldn't necessarily be the ace bc like .. alternate universe where i can make first years be the ace. yup.

Life without your best friend is like trying to chew bubblegum with no teeth. For one, it's almost impossible, and what's even the point? You don't have teeth, so there's really no satisfaction to it. Seriously, just rolling gum between your gums.

Forget all that, we're getting off-topic here. 

Besides, Noya shouldn't be thinking about this - there are about ten minutes until the game is over and they either go out with a loud, booming uproar of a bang, or they go out with a measly little pop. Karasuno's on the losing edge at the moment, 34 to 31, and as per usual, a whole third of the team has given up hope. For some reason that nobody can put their finger on, Nekoma keeps blocking with incredible power. Even Hinata and Kageyama can't pierce through their defense.

And, as per usual, Noya's the one who gave them the usual pep talk at halftime, the 'c'mon, guys, we can do this, we just need a little motivation and some teamwork'. After all, that is what volleyball is mainly about, aside from competing and winning - teamwork.

Noya's been finding that harder and harder to believe, personally. Yes, he loves his team with the passion of a million flames, and yes, he loves each and every member, but no, it's not the same without Asahi.

Back in his second year, when Asahi was a third year, Noya felt the oncoming sense of dread and partial anxiety nearing the end of the season. It got progressively worse just thinking about it, swirling around in his gut at four in the morning. The first day he ever really thought about it was the loss against Aobajousai (the fourth to last game). Karasuno wasn't specifically in their element that day; although everyone on the team was doing what they could, Asahi was really the only reason they were able to stay afloat and salvage some points. 

That night, although Noya's not the one to look down upon their losses, although they hadn't lost that hard (it was 27-24), although he knew he still had three more games and a whole possible future with Asahi, Noya couldn't help imagining what his third year was going to be like without his ace.

Speaking of that.

Everyone from Karasuno is in position, waiting anxiously for the change of tide that might never come while the new guy walks up to the line.

Ichijiro Komoshita. Noya has no beef with the guy - in fact, he thinks he's great, he's got great confidence, good speed, precision, power, and pep in his step - but he's just not Asahi, and Noya really can't forgive that. That's exactly the thing, too, is that Noya has literally only known Komoshita for about four months, and he just can't warm up to him suitably enough ... because he misses the original ace of Karasuno.

Karasuno has been around for many, many years; it's a story Coach Ukai always tells them, about all the past setters and middle blockers and liberos and defense specialists and coaches and managers. So when Noya really, really thinks about it, when he shrugs his own feelings off, when he just ignores the weight of not having Asahi, just for a moment, he realizes that if there was even one instance where a second-year libero was best friends with a third-year ace, and what would happen that very next year, and how that libero would feel about their ace leaving —

Yes, exactly like Noya does. They miss the 'original ace of Karasuno' because that person was their ace, and their ace only.

So, Noya doesn't feel like he's being particularly dramatic about it. He can feel how bad everyone misses Asahi although he's usually just a phone call away ... when he's not doing homework or doing extra credit or doing volleyball or working at finding a job, so, never, is what Noya wants to say.

His salty thoughts are interrupted by a hand-on-volleyball collision followed by in-unison squeaking that could only be described as rubber shoes leaping off a smooth wooden gym floor. Evidently, Komoshita has begun, and the so-called 'Iron Wall' from Nekoma is holding its title.

As if they planned to do it (or if they seriously underestimated Noya, even after these years of him proving his worth time and time again), the ball comes flying at him, and he has half a second to calculate exactly where this ball is going to go, what angle does he need to hit it at, how does he need to lunge, all in the correct timeframe — okay.

Chance ball.

"Komoshita!" He calls out, sending the ball soaring in his direction, watching it all the while. Noya's reflexes never fail him, and this time is no different.

As expected, Komoshita leaps and smacks the ball with intense power, sending it flying over the heads of Nekoma's Iron Wall and onto the other side of the net. It seems as if all time stops, everyone on the team is watching Komoshita in all his majesty because they know that Nekoma couldn't hope to recover from a hit like that.

The whole team snaps to focus when the whistle is blown and the ref gestures to Karasuno's side, the game now 34 - 33. The crowd goes wild, Coach Ukai clapping and .. can Noya see Kiyoko and Yachi in the stands cheering them on? He grins, now fully in the zone. Two more points in the next seven minutes and they can all go home winners. 

But, as with life, as with volleyball, as with love: easier said than done.

The next few minutes are a blur with Noya almost getting hit in the face a few times. Luckily for him, nobody really saw, as they were too focused on bumping and passing and one looooong rally later, finally getting the ball to Kageyama so he could set it to Hinata so Hinata could fly high and do their signature quick and startle Nekoma so they could score already — oh my god the game is 34 - 35 there are 23 seconds left in the game they have won. They are the champions. There is no fucking way that Nekoma could hope to score. 

Unfortunately for Nekoma, Karasuno's Iron Wall is an impenetrable force for over 23 seconds, no matter how high Kuroo can jump. No offense to Nekoma (full offense to Nekoma) but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are just too good.

Karasuno has won. Needless to say, they go out with a loud, booming uproar of a bang. The Garbage dispute has been settled.

As expected, after the game, the whole team is amped up like crazy, Daichi and Suga (who tagged along, despite having graduated already) starting a 'Crows! Crows! Crows!' chant in the parking lot. Even Tsukishima joined along, which he never does — that just goes to show how important this game was to everyone.

Of course, Daichi and Suga were there — every third year but Asahi. Noya's still pumped up nonetheless, but honestly, that has a big effect on his mood, although he hides it.

Then, very suddenly, two hands on his shoulders trigger his fight or flight sensation, and oh my god. Oh my god, this isn't real, he's dreaming, he's gotta be. Everyone is looking very incredulous at who's behind Noya.

"Asahi-saaaan!" A simultaneous cry from almost everyone on the team, except for Daichi and Suga, who probably invited him, Tsukishima, who's still pretty starstruck, and Noya, who, for the love of god, cannot wrap his head around this situation. "Asa — " 

Starry golden eyes meet those beautiful brown eyes that Noya has been dying to see for four months now. "Asahi —"

And then there's that adorable, cheeky smile of his.

And Noya can't help himself. 

"Asahiiiii!" He buries his face in Asahi's chest, wrapping both arms tightly around the ace — his ace. He could totally cry right now, but he's not gonna, not in front of the literal whole team. "Asahi, do you even know how long I've missed youuuu?"

He hears the strained noise Asahi makes, honestly, Noya's probably strangling his whole lower intestine at the moment, but he doesn't care. "I'm happy to see you too, Noya." Asahi chuckles a bit, hands resting on Noya's lower back. The warmth of Asahi's whole body, as opposed to the freezing air, is kinda making Noya wanna stay here forever, but his little moment is interrupted by a giant group hug. If Asahi was pained in Noya's tiny little twig arms, then boy, Noya can only imagine how he feels being constricted by the whole team.

Eventually, they all bid their farewells, going back to their apartments and houses to turn in for the night. Noya has a definitely noticeable pep in his step while he's apparently escorted to Asahi's car. He doesn't know exactly how he got here, but he is not complaining at all. 

"You did so great out there, Noya! Kinda wish I could've been a third-year forever, honestly," Asahi says that last part under his breath, sighing so thoroughly that his breath is visible in the air. "I miss Karasuno. I miss you."

Of course, Noya hears it. "So do I, you dork. I miss you. All the time. You have no friggin' idea, Asahi-san." 

"Really? Y-you do?" Asahi apparently has the audacity to add question to his voice. It's still like in high-school — Asahi is literally so adorably stupid that Noya wants to squish him ... and Noya's the one who's borderline failing.

Noya sighs, exasperated. "Yes, I do!" Somewhere within his body, his heart tugs at a string connected to his voice box, causing his voice to break ever so slightly. He's not sure whether he's angry that Asahi is questioning him or in love or what. 

What he said — 'Yes, I do' — part of Noya hopes he'll be saying those words to Asahi for a different reason someday. This is his best friend, he means. He's fought with him, cried with him, expressed his darkest thoughts, he's smiled with him, fuck, he's even kissed him at one point, but that was only a dare, so Asahi probably doesn't feel any more than that. Noya assumes that Asahi still cringes at the thought of them kissing, so Noya also assumes that that means Asahi won't be wanting any more.

"It's like, so annoying not having you around anymore." Noya slinks into the passenger side of Asahi's car, shutting the door and reveling in how much the car ... smelled like him? It's weird, Asahi's smell — it has the aroma of Noya's favorite blanket mixed with Axe body spray. "Like, I like the new guy, Komoshita, but he's not ... you, I guess. I miss having my teddy bear ace around," Noya pouts, feeling the blush spread from his face down his neck. Fuck. He probably shouldn't have said that.

Asahi gives him a bit of an unbelievable look while he's fumbling to shove the key in the ignition. Yeah, Noya figures he feels as embarrassed. "I-I'm not a teddy bear! I'm an ace!"

"You are, you absolutely are," Noya mumbles, holding his palms out in a 'calm down, I didn't mean that but I totally meant that' kind of way, "it's just that I really miss your sweetness and your empathy and your general vibe, y'know?"

"You're not the only one, Noya." 

Those words go straight to Noya's heart and do that thing again, where his heart tugs at that same damn string and he feels the welp in his throat start gaining mass. "Anyways, before we get sappy, because we can save that for later, are we ... going to your house or are we going to my house or are we going to China?"

"Ch — ?" Out of the corner of his eye, Noya can spot Asahi's head whipping around at that last option. "Uhm, I was kinda assuming you'd wanna see my house since you haven't been in yet, but we can totally go to your house if you'd like."

"Sure. I wanna see your house now. I bet it's, like, littered with posters of Japan's top aces, huh, ya fanboy?"

"Sh — ! Noya!" 

The next few minutes consist of Noya cracking on Asahi and then —

"Oop. We might be stuck in traffic for a bit," Asahi mutters, grip visibly tightening on the steering wheel. 

Looks like they caught literally everyone leaving the stadium all at once. Oh well.

Asahi's apartment looks next to exactly like Noya thought it would be: cozy, plants everywhere, and very aesthetically pleasing. The walls are a suitable shade of hazel, and there are only a few lights in every room. Most of them are turned off — Noya can't decide whether it's because Asahi's on a tight budget or because he just likes the feel of it. Either way, Noya is absolutely content here. All in all, the whole room screams 'gentle giant who has a passion for making things seem like they fit perfectly with the whole vibe of the house'.

Noya's seated on Asahi's sofa. That's the only general piece of furniture in the living room aside from a coffee table and a small TV. Although the space is cramped and tight-packed, Noya would gladly bunk with Asahi forever. 

But the noise issue. It's deafening silence. Noya's always preferred music, the TV in the background, even the sound of his teammates talking, but the only thing besides the anvil in the air is the sound of the heater running. It's almost like they know they both have something to say but can't quite express it.

Soon enough, Asahi's back with two steaming cups of tea, handing one to Noya and slumping onto the couch afterward. He lets out a deep sigh, and although Noya isn't the greatest empath, he can practically feel the exhaustion radiating off Asahi. "Rough day?" He asks, eyes curiously darting over Asahi's figure.

"Yeah, just ... college." Asahi's palms rub against his face roughly, fingers moving up to brush through his messy, almost completely undone hair. "To be honest, it's a lot less brutal than I expected, but it's still a lot. Puts a bit of pressure on my anxiety, plus the not seeing you or anybody else and not having time to unwind. But, I wanted to see the game and the new ace."

Noya's grip around the cup handle tightens. Don't call him that.

Instead of being mad at Asahi for apparently giving up his title as Karasuno's ace, which given, is probably not what Asahi needs right now, Noya brushes that comment off and forces a smile. "Komoshita, yeah ... He's something else, really."

Asahi, in all his empathy and wisdom, seems to be offset by Noya's tone and shoots him a questioning look through his fingers. 

Noya's breath seems to leave his lungs, and he stumbles for words. "I - he's just ..."

Not you. He's just not you.

"He's like, overzealous and energetic and confident and totally has all the standards for an ace, and it's not that I don't think he could totally be an ace, because he could, but ... you're the ace. That's it." Noya's eyebrows furrow gradually through his sentence, Asahi becoming progressively confused.

"But I - ? Noya, I like, know you miss me, b-but, I'm not the ace of Karasuno anymore."

"... but you are."

"Noya, I don't play for Kar — "

"Asahi-san."

Asahi shuts up and reads Noya's eyes long enough to get the point.

That's exactly what Asahi doesn't understand, is that no matter what generation of Karasuno's volleyball team they were in, whether it was the first generation or their own, there was always someone who was a first or second year and the ace was the third year and when that ace left, it just stuck. Noya got so used to calling Asahi the ace that it stuck.

Which is Noya's whole argument, too — Asahi, looking at it logically, isn't the original ace of Karasuno. The original ace was the first ace to play, ever. But however you look at it, every Karasuno team referred to their ace as the ace.

So, no, Komoshita will not be taking that title from Asahi, regardless if he becomes the greatest ace in Japan.

Asahi is the ace.

And that is that.

" ... Yuu." Asahi places his cup back on the coffee table, reaching for Noya's hand. Even though Asahi's his best friend, Noya has a strong temptation to pull away. For some reason, Noya doesn't, but a glimpse of pain crosses his face. 

"I'm always gonna be your ace, okay?"

Noya doesn't say anything.

" ... okay?" Asahi repeats, encouraging him.

" ... okay."

"And Daichi's always gonna be your captain and Suga's always gonna be your setter."

Even that pains Noya. They're more of who Karasuno lost.

"Because they were the originals, right? They're who you share the closest bonds with. No captain or setter could replace them, right?"

"Right, but — "

Asahi cuts him off, squeezing Noya's hand a few times. "Ah-ah-ah, no. No ifs, ands or buts. They're your captain and your setter and I'm your ace, right?"

Noya looks down, eyes narrowed and gloomy, yet staring at Asahi's thigh and part of their hands. "Right."

"Think of it this way — all the first years that were accepted into Karasuno, Komoshita's gonna be their wing spiker. And Kageyama's gonna be their setter, and Hinata's gonna be their captain. So, in a sense, eventually, they're gonna go through what you're going through right now." Asahi smooths his thumb over Noya's knuckles, intertwining his other hand with Noya's. 

"Yeah, but it's just so stupid. I - I mean, it's been, what, four months now?" Noya's voice creaks with frustration, grip suddenly tightening. He hears the audible wince from his ace and loosens up a bit, but he's still holding tight enough to leave a white mark. "I can't get over it. I really miss you and Suga and Daichi."

Asahi sighs, expression turning soft. "I know you do. Believe me, I miss you just as much ... " He trails off, eyes fixated on his hand, watching as he rubs over Noya's fingers. " ... constantly. Not only does college suck, but I barely have enough time to just, calm down anymore. And I don't live with anyone, and most of the time, I take college from home, so I don't ever go to campus, so I don't know anyone up there, so I never really socialize."

"I mean, it's just me and my plants," He jokes, but Noya can hear the tainted feelings inside. "I miss humanity."

"So that's why I came to your game!" Asahi's face lights up, hands seemingly shaking with a new-found excitement. "You did amazing out there. I know I've said it, like, a bajillion times, but I do mean it. Guess I'm being kinda overwhelming, ah, sorry, this isn't how I should be treating a houseguest — " Despite his signature anxiety, there's a childish giggle to Asahi's voice, and for a moment, Noya recalls an exact moment when he had the same tone, the same embarrassment that the both of them always are laughing about.

It wasn't long after Asahi joined Karasuno. Like, legitimately joined Karasuno. There was to be no more quitting and giving up, he was definitely in the team. Noya still cracked on him every once in a while, but ultimately had toned it down because he didn't want to actually hurt Asahi again.

If he remembers correctly, as the libero, having to fill in roles came along accordingly, so he was practicing 'being Asahi' for about 5 minutes. Noya made some shitty ass jump spike and almost missed the ball entirely. He jumped too high, waited a bit too long to spike the ball, and his hand didn't come down near enough as it should've. As a result, the ball hit the net and bounced back at him as if it was saying 'no, try again'. 

When he lands with a disappointed look on his face, he's juuust quick enough to catch Asahi's little chuckle, and boy, does Noya want to slap the self-consciousness out of him. "Hey, Asahi-san — it kinda looked like your jump spikes back in middle school!" He jokes, 75% expecting Asahi to either cry or to stop laughing.

Instead, Asahi begins snorting, folding over like a lawn chair. There's this high-pitched giggle that sounds like it's choked through his whole respiratory system, and it's just pitchy enough for Noya to make it out.

Noya's delighted. He's never seen Asahi this happy, really.

And present time? It's just a reminder of it.

That stupid string that's connected to his heart makes Noya's chest ache. "Asahi-san — agh. You're such ... " Once more, Noya cannot help himself. He springs forward, arms latching around Asahi's neck. " ... a friggin' dork!" Asahi shrieks a noise of surprise, but almost instantly slips his arms around Noya's shoulders. The sudden pressure causes Noya to simply fall into Asahi's chest pliantly, and honestly, he doesn't want to move. Something about the warmth and general love and — oh.

Oh. Okay. So maybe Noya needed a hug from Asahi a lot more than he thought he did. It's like a hole has been filled, like the emptiness is now gone. Asahi, in the position he is in, scoffs and tightens his grip. "Where you're at, being held down by me ... Noya, I'd personally say you're the dork here." 

Whatever. Noya doesn't mind much, anyways. "Oh really? You're the one being pinned down, Asahi-san." See, that's the thing. Asahi doesn't understand that Noya loves physical affection, maybe even craves it. He already loves being called senpai (by the first and second years), he obviously does his job as a third-year and gets a metaphorical pat on the back for it, but, like, sometimes he wishes he could get an actual pat on the back. Physical affection feels amazing sometimes. Noya's 99% sure that Asahi feels the exact same way, too. 

Despite the agreement about loving being affection (and apparently praise), they're absolute polar opposites. Their personalities, their heights, even their birthdays are inverse. So, it was assumedly fate that brought them together, right?

Wrong. It was volleyball.

Well, and knowing each other in general, but that's in itself.

Noya wouldn't play when Asahi wouldn't play, and the whole argument that led to Asahi quitting actually started with volleyball. Then, after he came back, Karasuno went on to win and lose several matches, although the team got progressively stronger over time and many, many training camps. As Coach Ukai said, failure is the greatest teacher.

"You're doubting that I could totally flip you over right now, Noyaaaa ..." Asahi presses his mouth into the crevice between Noya's neck and shoulder. Oddly enough, it's more of Asahi's signature scruff that tickles more than his lips do, but, hoo boy, Noya is not complaining about anything. That's when he feels those lips pout slightly as if he's ... kissing his neck. Yep. That is the cause of Noya's death. That's it. That's going to be what's on his tombstone: 'Here lies Nishinoya Yuu, who had a stroke from his best friend (whom he had not seen in four months) kissing his neck'.

Like it's just suddenly non-existent, Noya shrugs every hint of that kiss off, pressing his chin into Asahi's chest, looking up at him with curious eyes all the while. "Asahi-san, I just got here, like, 30 minutes ago."

Asahi frowns.

"But, luckily for you, I've missed you for so much longer than 30 minutes." That said, Noya props himself up, elbows on either side of Asahi, then he kisses the tip of Asahi's nose. "Aaaand I haven't had any hugs or kisses or anything in those said four months."

"You haven't?"

Noya shakes his head, about to give Asahi puppy eyes, totally about to plead, but Asahi is just the most self-concluding person that Noya has ever met in his life. He shucks Noya into another kiss, this time just a tad longer. It definitely has a lot more meaning than the last few. Once they pull away, Noya's met with a strong sensation of butterflies building in his gut, yet something compels him to look up at Asahi's eyes.

They share a brief second of eye-contact before both diving right back in, so enthusiastically that their teeth actually clack together and Asahi groans. That goes straight to Noya's gut, mixing with the butterflies like some weird butterfly-and-hot-guy-sound soup. Yeah.

After a good long heated minute of Noya desperately trying to control his hormones, he pulls away with a cheeky grin. "What's with this new sense of confidence, Asahi-san? I don't think I've seen you this certain about anything, like, ever."

Asahi narrows his eyes just enough for Noya to notice.

"I'm serious. I haven't even been over for a whole night and we're kissing?" Noya sincerely hopes that Asahi, despite his teasing manner, can understand that he's been fucking dying for a kiss for four months. "We're not even, like, boyfriends."

"We're not?" The crack in Asahi's voice is equivalent to the crack in Noya's heart.

"I — I mean, not officially." Noya's eyes look everywhere but Asahi's face, stuttering for words although he himself is normally a master at finding them. Noya usually knows exactly what to say, but now? Oh boy. "We've been best friends for ... how long now? I don't even remember ... "

Asahi tilts his head up to look at the ceiling, in thought. Noya can't really help staring at his jawline, and to stop himself, he presses his face to Asahi's hoodie once more. In a soft, quiet voice, Asahi mumbles, "Four years or so?"

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds about right." Noya scoffs, shaking his head. It seems surreal, almost. Time really does fly by. "I guess I just got so used to being so comfortable and so open with you that I just ... forgot." Yep, he hit the head of the nail there. That's exactly what that was — they'd tried so many things together, had so much shared with each other, had been with each other that it just slipped in a sense. Noya didn't ever really think much about it, it just happened. Asahi was his destination, basically.

Noya wouldn't necessarily call them soulmates, but ...

God. It's just really now starting to set in how much he missed Asahi. Just being on his chest, having his arms cage him in ... the general warmth of the whole situation is caring and loving and exactly what they both needed. Thinking about how far they've come as people, as best friends, it just sends a tingle up Noya's spine, for some odd reason he can't explain. He's just surprised he made it this long without absolutely melting in Asahi's arms because it's totally plausible at the moment.

Noya's shocked he made it four months without a word from this boy.

The desire to scream and cry and the want to always be held is slowly rising in Noya's chest, and it's strange, having this sort of helplessness shoot through his whole body. He can't do anything about it but accept it and try not to panic and die.

"I know this maybe isn't to your ideals, considering we haven't seen each other in four months and the flames kind of died down, but ... I would like to be your boyfriend, whenever the time comes, i-if it does. I can understand the whole 'we lost track of the idea that we were just best friends' concept, and yeah, I do relate. There was a point where we went beyond that, and ... I guess I just didn't notice." Asahi lets out a chuckle, sighing afterward. "I mean, neither of us noticed."

How can the embodiment of anxiety be so fluent with words?

"Asahi ..."

"L-like I said, we haven't seen each other in four months, so I could tota — !"

Noya interrupts by smashing their lips together once more, effectively telling him to shut up without speaking. Asahi seems to get the memo and relaxes into the kiss, hands traveling up and resting on Noya's shoulders. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he murmurs, and Noya can literally hear his pulse spike; Asahi's heartbeat increases by about four beats.

" — what, how long you've wanted to kiss me or date me?" 

"Both, probably." 

Noya snorts. Oh, if Asahi could only crack Noya open from the center and force all his emotions to flow out of him, then he'd see that he's not the only one who feels that way. Plus the thought that if Asahi wasn't at his game and then this whole situation would've never happened, makes Noya want to die even more. But only to die in the best possible way.

It seems even through suffering the 'loss' of Asahi and bearing with the first-years and Komoshita ended up the best-case scenario here. That said, he could still deal without all the pain (and very much so embarrassment) from almost shouting 'Asahi-san!' when he lunges for the ball. 

It's happened on a few occasions, the first time was their first practice and the most recent was this month. December's been such a chaotic blur of a month that it's all just passed by, really, so it's not like he can remember when. Mostly, he's able to recall when he slips up something stupid like that, regardless that he hates admitting it.

It was maybe August that first time. Coach Ukai, as per usual, equally divided the team into half. To make it fair, there was the same general number of first, second, and third years in each division, and of course, Komoshita being another first year, he was generally destined to be on Noya's side. So, Hinata, Kageyama, Komoshita, Noya, Yamaguchi, and Narita were all on one team. Pretty great team, Noya must say himself, but the only problem? Everyone on that team (aside from Komoshita), he knew very well — therefore, they also all knew that Noya like, loved Asahi with all his 5'2 being. Therefore, they also also all realized that apparently, Noya, over the summer, had not gotten over the fact that Asahi was no longer on the team. Which, after the rather cool-ass play, caused almost the whole gym to look at him, Coach Ukai and Takeda included. Noya, playing it off like normal, rolls his eyes dismissively and nods his head. 

After practice, he got a few looks from his teammates in the locker room. Hinata even tried approaching him, bless his graceful heart, but Noya just rasped ''s fine, don't worry about it'.

So, yeah, all in all, not having Asahi around sucks more than the contrary. Despite having constantly dealt with his pessimistic, anxious, over-thoughtful, clumsy and yet perfect self, Noya actually kinda ... misses it. That is, to say the least.

He doesn't notice that his grip tightens around Asahi's neck area until he lets out a sharp wince. "Oh, shit, sorry Asahi-san," Noya stumbles, alarmed, hands scampering off of Asahi. Prior to the sudden shift of movement, what Noya also doesn't notice is that Asahi's hands are now resting on his lower back, borderline his ass, and whoops, there goes his mind, wandering again in those few seconds he has to think.

Oh boy. This is the epitome of a fever dream. These last few minutes have been a flurry of thoughts, angst, and woah, why are my best friend whom I have not seen in a while's hands on my ass, what. Noya doesn't even have the mind to speak, he just lets his head thunk against Asahi's chest once more. He imagines it must be pretty weird sitting in silence when they've barely talked to each other in such a while, but Noya can't really help it, since he's having his own little conversation in his mind, debating telling Asahi about his conflict or keeping it bottled in.

On one hand, he knows Asahi's the most understanding person to ever grace the face of the universe. There's no doubt about that. Noya also knows that he shouldn't try to keep his emotions bottled up because it all goes the same way: bottled up emotions lead to something unscrewing the cork containing said emotions and it just comes pouring out like a waterfall. And, besides, Asahi wouldn't judge him for anything. For fuck's sake, they've known each other for years now, there's basically nothing they don't know about each other.

On the other hand, it just doesn't seem right to suddenly bring it up. Things are already moving along like a river current tonight — Noya's feelings have gone from very focused to pure elation to confusion to angst to ever-so-slightly turned on to here, thinking, again, like he's been doing. He knows that technically, this isn't too fast, because they don't just now know each other, but that's what it feels like. It's just been too long.

" ... Yuu."

Cue the hiss in Noya's mind. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage in case he needs it, he manages a soft, "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" There it is. There Asahi goes, being the most empathetic being, being able to understand the feelings of others without so much as a word. There's what Noya's been expecting — the question he does not want to answer but is compelled to.

A pause. "Tonight." That's really, truly the only word he can use to summarize this whole internal conflict he's got going on ... tonight. 

"Oh." Asahi sounds a little dejected, and Noya can't really help that he looks up to lock eyes with him.

As he presumed, Asahi looks a tad disappointed, eyes wavering off to the left of the room. Noya grumbles something under his breath, something even he himself can't make out, and although it's not in his favor, although he doesn't particularly want to, although he just wants to go back home so he can break the ice between them tomorrow and not have to deal with this mess tonight, he utters —

"Asahi-san. I want to spend the night with you."

It takes a good ten minutes to discuss the layout of the house, where the bathroom is, where the bedroom is, the workroom, the kitchen. It's a small apartment complex, so it's not ginormous or anything, but the way Asahi has everything panned out makes the little area feel a lot more roomy, even with the plants crowding every corner and all. It crosses Noya's mind how long it takes Asahi to water each of them; he knows they're not fake because of the smell shrouding the whole apartment.

Like the whole abode, all the rooms fit in with the comforting appeal. Asahi even took extra care in making sure Noya went into every room, which, personally, Noya thought was a bit excess, but that's just Asahi being Asahi.

Noya wouldn't trade it for the world. Or a signed volleyball from the world's greatest libero. Or a few less plants in the bedroom. 

He says this because the heater is on full blast in there, making the plants' shadows dance around the walls ... Noya can't really sleep with things constantly moving. Speaking of that, he really hopes Asahi's not a mover in his sleep. Seriously. Noya will get out of the bed and sleep on the kitchen counter before he can't get any sleep at all.

Yeah, they talked about that, too — for the sake of god, Asahi was absolutely not about to let Noya sleep on the floor or in the living room. "Nope," he insisted, "as long as you're okay with sleeping with me, the bed's big enough for the both of us."

"Are you sure, Asahi-san ...?" Despite the genuine uncertainty in his voice, Noya disguised that by joking. "I've never slept with a whole cow before." In response, Asahi shot him a fake-hateful look. He really never was one to lie. "Or, y'know, you could just sleep outside. There's always that, too."

Needless to say, as is nearly everything else in Asahi's apartment, his mattress is so comfortable. Noya could just sink in and die there if he were able to. When they had taken their conversation down the hall, Noya had completely flopped onto that bed, pillows bouncing around him slightly, mattress surrounding his body. "Okay, this is my apartment now, 'm totally movin' in with you, Asahi."

"Oh, uhm — " Asahi stutters, crawling onto the bed beside Noya. "S-sure, as long as you'd like to pay bills with me and also deal with me having mental breakdowns over college 'n all, then, yeah, absolutely."

"Aww, c'mon, Asahi, I know you're stronger than that!" Noya totally ignores that part about bills because, ew, who even.

Asahi chuckles, pulling out what appears to be a laptop from under his bed. Noya can't really see due to his peripheral vision being blocked. "You'll see in a year or so, Noya." He begins typing at the keyboard, eyes scanning across the screen as his fingers move.

Noya immediately feels his face flush. Not because of what Asahi said, but because Asahi's now focusing on something else.

Noya's always been an attention-seeker, and he's not ashamed of admitting it. Being the libero, being the defensive, you're not really watched unless you make a super-cool receive and then the crowd erupts. Basically, he's always craved it, craved living up to expectations, and doing everything perfect when all eyes are on him. Well, this is no different, except for the fact that Asahi's eyes haven't been on him for four months and Noya really, really is starving for all the affection and quality time and touch he can get from him. " ... Asahi-san," Noya whines, rolling over onto his stomach, inching that much closer to Asahi. It's Friday, anyways — shouldn't Asahi, with all his motivation and drive, have his homework done by now?

"Yes, Noya?" He even dares to ask that like a question. Tch.

"Are you workin' on homework?"

" ... Yeah?"

Noya's eyebrows crease. Seriously? "But, it's like, 11 at night, and ... don't you already have it finished?"

Asahi breathes a laugh, head cocking so he can look at Noya with a reassuring look. "Yeah, I do, I'm just checking, don't worry." He shakes his head a few times, hands lingering over the keyboard until the screen goes black again. "Do you really want my attention that badly?"

Noya growls, pressing his face into the pillows, mumbling "'m the houseguest, you're s'pposed t'be treatin' me like one."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Asahi says, laughing this time, putting the laptop back in its place. Noya feels the thump of Asahi's upper body next to him, and he peeks one eye out, met by a charming, handsome gaze. Oh, boy. Noya knows Asahi's pretty, for starters. Everyone, back in high school — it feels so weird to say that in a reminiscing type of way now — used to think Asahi was a thug or a drug dealer or some stupid shit like that because he was just so tall, and quiet (what they perceived to be unapproachable, although, to Asahi, they're the unapproachable ones), and probably because he was the only one in the school that was growing out facial hair. But, on the inside, he's just a gentle giant who's intimidated by the whole world except for a handful of volleyball players.

On the outside though, woah, he's really, really stunning. It just keeps blowing Noya's mind. Really. How can you be so attractive and so talented and so tall and still have the self-confidence of a depressed 14-year-old who probably listens to Billie Eilish? 

"Azumane Asahi," Noya finally speaks, feeling the shift of Asahi uncomfortably squirming at being called by his whole name, "do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

" ... no, not at all, Noya; you've only said it, what, ten times in the past hour?" 

Noya pouts, slamming his fist down onto the mattress. "But you don't understaaand, Asahi-san!" Asahi chuckles, something low and part embarrassed, and Noya can practically hear the blush in his voice. "I do. I totally do." A warm, soft hand smooths over Noya's balled-up fist and it feels incredible, somehow. He's not sure if his body is trying to deny his emotions or if he's just really, really wanting Asahi.

With their given situation, the answer is probably both.

Asahi's thumb is rubbing slow, meaningful circles into Noya's palm, now completely outstretched due to the pleasant assault. Despite the warmth of the heater and the soothing feel of body heat being absorbed in the blanket under him, Asahi's hand — and whole presence, more or less —- is calming and soft and warm enough as is.

Oh, yes. Hell yes.

Noya sighs contentedly, unknowingly shifting closer to Asahi, body curling around their entwined hands. He's not tired or anything, regardless that practice today was hell on earth, but the whole aura that Asahi's radiating is affecting Noya in ways he can't explain. It's making him sleepy, gentle, and ... still leaving him wanting more if that makes any sense.

Sooner rather than later, they get so close that their foreheads touch, but Asahi doesn't look like he minds, eyelids fluttering every once in a while, mouth curving into a small smile, and his hands repeatedly massaging Noya's. The sight is almost mesmerizing, seeing him so calm like this. Noya's suddenly finding it very hard to stay awake, having to blink back to consciousness every few minutes in fear that he'll pass out like this. Just as he senses the dull hum of peace, Asahi mumbles, "Noya."

"Mm?"

A pause and a deep inhale later, Asahi's breath catches in his throat and he shuts his mouth with a click. "I -" Noya's hazy eyes blink up at him, and apparently, that's enough to tip him over like a teapot. " ... are you sure?" He asks, concern lacing his tone and anxiety almost opaque.

"Wha'd'ya mean, 'am I sure'?"

"I - I mean, just - things are kinda ... progressing along tonight." His eyes dart everywhere in the room except for Noya, speaking fast and stumbling over his words. "Like, it's not like I don't - like I don't like it or anything, because I do, I - I really do, I'm just ... worried that you're overwhelmed."

Noya, in all his dumbassedry, takes a second to comprehend all of that, but when he understands, a big, dopey grin spreads across his face. "Yeah, Asahi-san, I'm sure you miss physical affection, hm?" Asahi sighs heavily, eyes half-lidded as he musters a glare. "Don't make this about me, Yuu. I just wanna make sure I'm not, like, pushing you too hard or anything."

During those four months, Noya may have forgotten all the exact things about Asahi, like how his voice sounded when he was half-asleep, or how soft his hands were. What he's reminded of, though, what he never forgot, was Asahi's kindness and compassion despite the contrary act to himself. Noya frowns internally. Sometimes he mistakes Asahi's selflessness for weakness, but, all in all, that's what makes him Asahi, for better or for worse.

Still, Noya's sure that this boy will not change himself in the element of caring for others. "You're not? I - Asahi-san, you sound ridiculous," he scoffs, shaking his head against the blankets. "don't worry so much about me, 'kay?"

Asahi's thumb stills in the groove of Noya's palm, a telltale sign that he knows what Noya's saying, but doesn't quite follow to heart.

A moment passes of silence, aside from the noise of the radiator and their, for some reason, labored breathing. "'n, anyways," Noya mumbles, head digging into the blankets as he tries to become one with the bed, "it's not like we're having sex or anything, so trust me, you're not pushing too far."

Oh boy. Asahi's sudden stillness causes Noya to bolt up in fear like Asahi's having a heart attack. "Okay, wait - " Asahi has to cut himself off, pressing his free hand against his mouth. Noya can literally watch the blush spread across his face, and he can't exactly pinpoint whether it's because Asahi hasn't taken a breath since or because he's really, really flustered.

Again, with their given situation, the answer is probably both.

"Okay, 'm good now, I - " Asahi shakes his head, eyes still closed, breathing shakily. Noya stays there for a second, assessing Asahi's condition and soon assuming that it was okay enough to lay back down. Voice low and barely distinguishable, Asahi murmurs, "Yuu, Jesus, you're gonna make me die."

"What?! I'm just trying to make you feel better!" Noya doesn't even try to hide the laughter in his voice, although, for the most part, he's serious. "I mean, I'm right, we're literally not having sex, so you're not pushing too far."

There's stillness again, and Noya goes ahead and answers the question that's on Asahi's mind before he even says it. "And, no, I'm not saying that we're not having sex at all, I'm just - " he pauses only to giggle at Asahi's groan, then resumes, "I'm just saying we're ... not currently having sex so there. Boom. Therefore, you're not pushing anything, so calm your shit, negative goatee."

"And, no, I'm not saying that sex is crossing boundaries here."

"Yuu!" The thump of Asahi's fist punching the other side of the bed nearly rattles Noya's whole body, but he's still laughing. "Okay, okay, I get it. Besides, I bet you don't even have condoms or lube or anything, you friggin' baby." 

Noya's not sure of whether 'baby' was an insult or whether he just accidentally let a pet name slip.

"I don't?" The genuine confusion in Asahi's tone makes Noya want to hug him forever, god, he's adorable. "Are you, like, n-not a virgin, or do you just carry stuff like that around?"

'Stuff like that'. Noya should've known that Asahi would be like this. "First and foremost, Asahi-san, okay, yes, I am a virgin, but yes, I actually know what I'm doing, mind you. You can't have sex without — "

"Okay, okay, yeah, I know that too, but I've never experienced it and I sure didn't think that it would be you to bring it up!"

A series of wheezes escape Noya, frantically trying to explain to Asahi through coughs that that wasn't what he meant. "What, are you tryin' to, like, give yourself permission to fuck me or something, Asahi-san?"

"No?!" Asahi's voice crack says otherwise, but sure.

Noya nods, mumbling fake agreement until Asahi shuts up. "I tell you what," Noya begins hastily, speaking at the speed of light just in case Asahi tries to cut him off. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the day you and I man up, okay?"

"Noya! We cannot have — we can't, we can't." Asahi, in all his intelligence, rewords his whole sentence to avoid the forsaken word. 

"Yep, just like you can't have clouds without rain."

" ... but you can? It doesn't have to be raining for there to be clouds — "

Ah, yes, Noya going back at it with the wordplay. Genius. "That's the point! There's no reason why we can't have sex, Asahi-san."

"There are perfectly valid reasons, what do you mean, Yuu?!"

Noya sighs, sitting upright so he can make direct eye contact with Asahi despite Asahi's actions to the contrary. "Give me one good reason why."

"Because we literally just met all over again? It's been four months since we've even spoken!"

"Ah-ah-ah, it'll be like ... like a reunion, in a sense! Now, tell me why that doesn't make any sense to you."

Asahi inhales sharply, eyes settling on the ceiling, face contorted in false anger. He doesn't say anything, though, which lets Noya know that he's won him over. He mentally pumps his fist, smiling a bit. "Awesome! You won't regret it, Asahi-san, I promise." To prove his point, he leans forward and kisses the tip of Asahi's nose before kissing his lips. Whether he's putting on a façade or not, Asahi can't survive the wrath that is Noya's love, so he goes weak and kisses back.

"Now, we might wanna get some sleep, or else I might not be awake all night long," Noya remarks with a wink, sending Asahi back into the blushing frenzy he just got out of. Honestly, Noya doesn't feel half bad about it. "since I know you're obviously a hardcore sex god that could make me come in ten seconds flat until the break of dawn."

"Yuu!" Asahi groans, grabbing fistfuls of the blankets and pulling until he can get under them. "I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Nah, I can see right through that, Asahi-san. You just wanna have a little fun, I totally understand, it's good to get away from college and life for a bit — "

With a growl, Asahi yells again, this time a little louder. "Nishinoya Yuu!" 

In response, Noya grins that little devilish twist of his, shucking his way under the covers and into Asahi's arms. He's hot all over again, but not unpleasantly so, it just feels like his whole body is completely engulfed in warmth. From himself, from the blankets, from the heater, from Asahi ... it's comforting, really, but when Asahi's arms wrap around his back again, it's unrealistic.

It's just the pressure he needs, being held close and being held tightly. If he's honest, Noya probably could've taken more pleasure out of that than out of sex, any sex with anybody.

Well, anybody but Asahi, of course.

Needless to say, he's so giddy he can hardly think about sleeping, although his body insists otherwise. His face feels like it's trying to melt against the pillows, like he's so comfortable that he could just exist and nothing else. "Lookin' forward to tomorrow, Asahi-san ... " he slurs, in a tired, half-gone rut. 

"This'll be some reunion," Asahi repeats like he's just now getting the idea that they're ... actually going to have sex within the next 24 hours.

Noya chuckles weakly against Asahi's chest, rubbing his face once more against the warm wall of skin. Soon enough, it's too much, and although the pull of slumber is weighing down on him, he murmurs, "th'glass is half-full, Asahi-san, look at th'positive light in this situation."

Asahi looks down, muttering a stifled 'hush'.

But Noya is already off in dreamland.

The next day has some sort of atmosphere to it, and Noya can't exactly tell whether it's the nerves or whether he's just super horny or what, but Asahi's just endlessly producing the same vibe and it's really, really hot in ways Noya can't explain. Eye contact lingers a bit too long, cuddling on the couch, one weird encounter where Noya was walking past the bedroom, stopped to look it over, and then looked back at the arc of the hallway and found Asahi staring at him with that same, calculating, maybe nervous expression. 

As he said, Asahi's giving off the aura of turned on and it's incredibly hot.

They don't even have to say anything, either. In fact, the day has mostly consisted of body language and motions but, really, none of words. It's like they both know that they're nervous and a little unsure but they both want this, they're both certain that they want this.

It's really not until after sundown that the mood takes a direct spike when they're just chilling on the couch, Noya literally sitting on Asahi's lap, his back to Asahi's chest, but he's really tiny and he'll make himself smaller when needed, so he's pretty sure Asahi's fine. Still, the occasional shift in Asahi's hips and some not-so-subtle readjusting of how he's sitting lets Noya know that he's not the only bothered one.

They're watching some show that, despite his efforts, Noya can't really get into. Currently, the two main characters are in a very heated rut, quite literally tonguing each other down, all over their bodies, just having their go at foreplay, he guesses. Noya goes out on a complete limb here, he could absolutely be wrong, because Asahi's not this type or anything, but he's 99.9% sure that Asahi picked this episode specifically to set them on the right track of mood. You know, because Asahi absolutely wouldn't purposely do that. He's totally not that type, impossible.

He thinks it's sweet, really, that Asahi would go beyond to make him as turned-on as possible. Well, it's kind of devious in a way, but only in the innocent way that Asahi can make it seem.

What's not innocent? The spot Asahi keeps nipping on the back of Noya's neck. He's got just enough leverage to bite and lavish his mid-shoulder with licks, and fuck, fuck, fuck, Noya is beyond words. He actually can't concentrate on the show, as if he really ever was, because Asahi's just so fucking good with his mouth. Chills roll up Noya's spine, and he's pretty sure he vibrates a little because Asahi pulls him back, pressed flush against his chest, now attentive to that sweet little spot at the meet of Noya's neck and his mid-shoulder. 

"Ohhh, god," he murmurs, voice thick yet creaky. "Asahiiiii. Fuck."

Hands go under Noya's shirt and tickle up his back, and he wants to yank forward because it's just another element of pleasure, but nope, one of Asahi's hands remains firmly against Noya's chest, holding him. Oh god, he's gonna die. Noya muffles a moan by biting his bottom lip, letting his head lull back far enough to where Asahi has that much more room to work. "Just — ah! fuck, Asahi — just take me, pleeeease," Noya whines, scrunching his face up in pleasure. Liberos get bruises quite frequently, and with due dedication, Noya's body is littered in them, but the rest of Karasuno probably doesn't think Noya receives volleyballs with his neck. That might be a little suspicious, but oh well. 

Noya hisses when Asahi bites down a little harder, not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to definitely leave a mark. Not that he cares or anything, he'd actually prefer Asahi marking him up, but without all this ... working up, if that makes any sense. What he wants is to just take the pleasure but without the pain of waiting.

Obviously, that doesn't seem to be Asahi's plan, because he doesn't stop.

Unfortunately for Asahi, this is not the way things go down in Noya town. To stop the euphoric state that he's in (and to stop Asahi), Noya grinds his hips down on Asahi's lap, hard. He feels the sudden gasp against his skin and takes the opportunity to spin around to where he's facing him, able to look at his face, his state of shock. Grabbing the back of the couch, Noya forces his hips down again, this time more direct and even now that he has leverage over Asahi. Satisfied with the torn moan that sounds like it's ripped from Asahi's chest, he does it again, and again, and again until Asahi literally has to grab Noya's hips to stop him. "Yuu, fuck, you — you've gotta stop, I'm not gonna last if you keep going the way you're going."

Noya has noticed, over their years of friendship, that Asahi doesn't cuss unless he is in the direst of situations. That says a lot, and he's gotta admit that he's a little proud of himself. "All that was was payback, Asahi-san," Noya croons, rubbing his hands over Asahi's shoulders, then down his chest. "if you're that close already, should we go ahead and ...?"

Noya doesn't need a response. That look in Asahi's eye is well enough an answer.

He can't really help the yelp when Asahi just stands up while holding him. The sudden departure of gravity shocks him, but it's fine because Noya knows Asahi isn't gonna actually drop him. For god's sake, he could probably pick up a truck, but there's still the general surprise. In a way, it's also kind of hot, when Asahi gets over himself and finally shows just how talented and strong he really is.

Noya whimpers into Asahi's neck, grinding unsurely against his stomach like that's actually going to do anything for him. For one, he can't get an exact pace because his legs can't wrap around Asahi completely, and it's not going to give him the release he needs — wants, wants more than needs — anyway. He's sure Asahi can definitely feel him straining through his pants, and knowing him, he probably is too, but this isn't exactly what Noya had in mind. He was almost positive that Asahi would give in first, instead of this ... in fact, it's a bit disappointing.

All concern is lost when suddenly he's shoved up against a wall, and by the looks of it, it's just outside Asahi's bedroom. Asahi's free hand reaches up to cup Noya's face, gently forcing his face to where they're holding some kind of intense eye contact. "Yuu," he begins, tone more serious than Noya would prefer, "are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

Okay, where's the anxious Asahi that's less sure of himself, because Noya is both not liking and somehow loving this new, confident, leading side of him. Although that's really the role Noya himself likes to play, but whatever, like he said, that's the last thing on his mind. "I'm 100% sure, Asahi-san." Even though he's technically telling the truth, he looks downward. Noya's never been one to like eye contact, regardless if he's completely serious or not.

"Yuu." Asahi repeats, tilting his head, eyes locking onto Noya's once more. "Look me in the eyes so I know you're being honest."

"I am, I am, I'm being honest, I just ... it's awkward, I don't — I don't like eye contact. You know I'm being honest, anyways."

"And you know I don't believe you."

Noya narrows his eyes. He's not quite looking for a mood-killer here. "Asahi-san. If I didn't want to have sex with you, I wouldn't be here."

Asahi furrows his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, it's not like my exact, initial intention was for us to have sex as soon as we got here or anything — "

Asahi chuckles, grabbing Noya's face and shucking him into a kiss. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," Noya replies, smiling into the kiss, "but I don't know so much about your intentions."

Asahi gasps, jaw dropping in faux-offense. "Nishinoya Yuu! I can't believe you'd say that." Without warning, Asahi's suddenly biting at Noya's neck again and oh fuck, oh god. That's hot. He's not even biting hard, which is the most curious thing about it although Asahi would never want to hurt Noya. Though it wouldn't be hurting him because ... he actually kinda likes it. It's attractive, this role change, where Asahi becomes more sure of himself and sure of what Noya wants. Noya tilts his head to give Asahi more room to work, wincing and eyelids fluttering. He's trying to conceal his moans, but Asahi's just the gift that keeps on giving. And giving. And giving.

He's suddenly hoisted off the wall, taken into Asahi's bedroom and laid on the bed like he's the most fragile, frail piece of work to exist. Asahi resumes the assault on his neck, having that much more leverage to bite and suck and make Noya lose his mind. "Shall we get on with this ...?" Asahi says after a beat, towering over Noya and speaking just low enough to sound unexplainably sexy.

"Yeah ... wait, did you actually get — "

"Yep. Excuse me for one moment." He shoots Noya a smile before walking down the hallway again, off in search of their needed items.

Noya takes a spine-popping deep breath, holding it in for a second and then letting it go. While Asahi is busy retrieving the required items, he goes ahead and mentally prepares himself for the probable world of pain he's about to be in. He knows Asahi wouldn't purposely hurt him, but it's just that he's never had anything inside him before, much less a whole dick. His confident, knowing side is diminished, while a new sense of adrenaline takes over. He's not quite sure whether it's from nervousness or from anticipation, but he figures probably both.

Asahi soon returns, copying Noya's same look of unsureness yet determination. Dropping the lube and a condom next to Noya on the bed, he gently nudges Noya's legs apart while sitting down, easing him into it. It feels like Asahi's radiating anxiety, yet ... excitement, at the same time. There's an unspoken tension in the air, both of them can feel it, but neither are speaking of it. "You can tell me to stop, okay..?"

"I know, Asahi-san," Noya says, voice barely above a whisper. He doesn't particularly want Asahi to know that his voice is breaking.

Asahi gives him the sweetest, most caring look, as if Noya is the most fragile and important thing in the world. "Yuu..."

"Kiss me, you dork."

Asahi leans down, chest pressing Noya into the bed, and Noya lazily throws his arms around Asahi's shoulders. It's clear that they're both turned on, that they both want to devour each other already, but the fact that they still have time (and will) to do something as romantically cheesy as this makes Noya wonder if Asahi wants more than just sex.

The feelings are reciprocated, obviously, because Noya can feel that burn of love through his veins. He would describe it as the adrenaline rush of your crush talking to you ... if he could speak. He's too busy drowning in the godliness that is Asahi in the meantime. 

It's odd, the intimacy — Noya's never really felt it before. He knows there's a difference between liking, loving and lusting, but he can't put his finger on which he's feeling right now.

For instance, he knows what simple crushing is. Kiyoko, in all her greatness, inspired Noya's poor little hormonal heart to fall into that emotion, but recalling it now, it felt more like obsession than actually being in love. He wouldn't have actually married her, and he probably wouldn't have gotten past petty admiration. After all, she did end up with Tanaka, and that's when it hit that Noya didn't actually like her like that.

Speaking of him, Noya's pretty sure he had a crush on Ryuu for a blink of his second-year, but that's unrelated.

So, yeah, he knows what liking is, he knows what obsessing is, but loving and lusting are two things he hasn't quite experienced yet. He's in his third year, so really, Noya shouldn't know what any of those are, but oh well, there's a time and a place for everything.

From the sliver of common knowledge he possesses, Noya knows that lusting is just wanting someone for the purpose of fucking. Not even making love or any lovey-dovey nickname, just raw, soppy fucking. What he also knows (and understands, fully) is that he doesn't just want Asahi for that. He's not even sure what he wants Asahi for, anyways, but it's not just for that.

But, as he said, his half-hazy, mushy brain can't put its metaphorical finger on what he's even feeling.

Honestly, he can barely put his mouth on Asahi's because his mind is in a million different places. He's very aware that this is about to happen, that he's about to lose his virginity to his best friend, but after all, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Asahi's pulled off by now, slowly kissing down Noya's bare chest, stopping just below his navel and nibbling. That's the only pleasantly unpleasant sensation that snaps Noya out of it, and he gives the due reaction — a sharp gasp — and he can feel Asahi's smirk against his skin. Noya doesn't bother to look down, he just blinks up at the ceiling, taking a sudden half-assed interest to the light fixture.

"Can I take these off, Yuu ...?" Asahi asks, despite having hooked two fingers under both Noya's pants and underwear at the same time.

It takes him a beat to process what Asahi is asking. " — y-yeah, go ahead, Asahi-san." Noya swallows hard, face heating as the cool air hits his cock. It's a sensation that he can't decide whether he hates or loves, but either way, it's giving him whatever kind of perverted stimulation he needs.

But the warmth of Asahi's mouth, though, is something else, and Noya's chest tightens as soon as his brain registers that Asahi is actually blowing him. "Ah, hah, fuuuuck, Asahi, what are you — mmnh ..."

Fuck yes. Absolutely, fuck yes. Noya can't stop his hands from traveling down to grip Asahi's bun, pulling the remnants of it until it falls completely. It's probably not the best idea considering he's trying to suck dick, but whatever, Noya's only doing what feels right.

Asahi's tongue swipes over his slit a few times, and it feels like a live wire just met water. Noya jerks, babbling incoherently, fingers tangling in Asahi's hair. His legs unintentionally vibrate against the bedding, spreading so far to where his hip begins cramping. Asahi takes this as a plead for more, swallowing — yes, swallowing, Noya can actually feel the suction in his throat — him all the way down, and it's almost too much. Once Asahi's nose bumps against Noya's pubic bone, the sudden urge to come rises in Noya's gut, and he thrashes, stumbling over his words. "Asahi-saaan, fuck, stopstopstop," he warns, Asahi popping off with an equally lewd noise on command. Noya heaves, hand coming up to wipe a stray tear away from his own eyes. "Fuck. I was actually about to — " he cuts off with a giggle, Asahi following suit.

"Are you okay?"

"Fuck yeah, what do you — what do you mean am I okay, that was the best 35-second blowjob I've ever gotten in my whole life!"

Asahi inadvertently chuckles, reaching for the lube and propping Noya's legs back up again. "That was the only 35-second blowjob you've ever gotten in your whole life. Or at least I hope so." He pops the cap off, pouring the liquid on three of his fingers.

Even though he's cautiously watching Asahi's every movement in anticipation, Noya is blatantly smug about the whole thing. "Oh? Did you really think you weren't going to be my first, for like, everything?"

Asahi rolls his eyes, just enough for Noya to see through his hair. "I mean, I know I was your first kiss and all, and also the first person you've ever made out with, and also the only one you're even remotely bisexual for..." He trails off for a second, in realization, hands momentarily pausing.

Noya nods his head slowly, intentionally making Asahi realize how dumb it is to doubt himself. "Do you see what I me — ah!"

Needless to say, Noya was definitely not ready for the intrusion of Asahi's pointer finger, and the sudden shock almost makes him gasp a little too loud. He gives Asahi a look, a 'what the fuck, you bitch' kind of look, and Asahi only smiles and pushes that finger deeper. With Asahi being bigger than Noya in general, that means his everything is twice as much as Noya's, whether it be his legs, his anxiety, or his compassion. That said, his fingers are a bit longer than Noya is used to. Yeah, he's a teenager, he's fucked around with himself a few times, but he's never had something quite as long as Asahi's fingers inside him.

Which, as a result, creates the ominous panic of 'holy fuck, how long is his dick, then'.

"Uh, is this okay, Yuu? You kinda look ... out of it, there."

"Yeah, yeah, don' worry, I'm fine, you jus' startled me," No, no, Asahi, he is not, he can barely speak. "more, I want another finger, Asahi."

He hears, just barely, Asahi's opposing little groan. "Noya, not yet, baby, I don't wanna hurt you." Asahi pulls his finger out almost all the way, pressing it back in again, using his whole wrist instead of his finger. "I - I'll give you another in a second, okay?"

Noya's high whimper is all Asahi needs for confirmation, apparently.

He doen't even descend enough to realize that when Asahi pulls out that ninth or tenth time, he pushes back in with another finger, this time at a different angle that agonizingly rubs up against Noya's prostate. That's what gets him, that sudden jolt of pleasure, and it's like he went directly up, back up into that highness, into that stratosphere of stimulation and tightness. Noya chokes out a broken syllable, likely of Asahi's name, and Asahi is back to shushing him, using his clean hand to massage circles into the palm that's not death-gripping the sheets.

"Yuu, Yuu, it's alright honey," he coos, eyes narrowing softly at the fucked-out, drooling mess before him.

But Noya can't see that. Every time he blinks, it's a blur of tears, and every time he tries to beg, to get something out, that tide of pleasure washes over him again and his voice dies in his throat, weakly, hopelessly. Asahi curls his fingers when he pushes in, pressing harder against that bundle of nerves, and Noya feels it like a gunshot, oversensitive, writhing like a snake on the sheets and they haven't even started yet.

The sounds of Asahi's slick fingers pressing against Noya's sensitive walls, the sounds of Noya's ongoing mantra of 'Asahi', 'please', and 'fuck', the whole unexplainable hotness of this situation has Noya grinding against the bed, unsure of whether he wants to buck up or push into Asahi's fingers. It becomes clear that when Asahi begins scissoring his fingers, slowly but surely picking up the pace, all Noya wants to do forever is roll his hips against Asahi's knuckles, praying and wishing for more.

He's desperately trying to hold himself back, trying to splash water on that raging wildfire of arousal in his stomach just so Asahi can get some fun out of this too, although based on his actions and the audible soft smiles, Noya can't really say that Asahi isn't getting any pleasure out of watching him like this. "Asa - " He can't even get his name out, for fuck's sake.

Luckily for Noya, Asahi is one of the most self-concluding, empathetic people to ever exist. "You want another, sweetheart?"

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease," Noya whines, eyelids fluttering, pupils blown. His mouth is hitched open enough to where Asahi can see that his tongue is limp, his fingers are popping because of how he's grabbing the blankets like they're his lifeline, and his rim is winking around Asahi's fingers, pleading.  
Not that Noya has to plead, or would ever have to, because he knows Asahi would give him what he wants without a second thought to it. Really, that's what their whole relationship is built on. It's how Asahi gained his confidence, how he became the ace that Karasuno learned to love — because Noya endlessly encouraged and pleaded him to. And now he's encouraging and pleading for him to please, god, please add another finger, to stretch him out that much more so they can both have this with no conflict. Together. 

"Shh," Asahi soothes, popping the bottle back open again and pouring lube directly onto his fingers. He pulls out completely and pushes in with two fingers, making sure to actually spread the liquid, then that's apparently enough because the stretch of the third finger has Noya gasping within a second. This is barely more than he's used to, although given, he doesn't usually play with his ass — whenever he's trying to get off, he's trying to do it fast and with succession, something he knows will work. It's not like he doesn't think jabbing at his prostate until he's moaning into his pillows won't work, but the casual jerk is enough for him.

Given that Asahi is also the most considerate person in the universe, Noya would let him do something like this. It's just different, is all.

Noya's head lulls back farther into the pillows, his right hand suddenly spasming. It doesn't do anything though, it just lingers above his thigh, contracted and confused, just like his whole body. He's still concious nevertheless, but his nervous system implies otherwise, stomach fluttering, fists clenching, voice shot as he manages an utterly gone whimper. His thighs twitch when Asahi's fingers move, this time fluidly rolling up into his prostate instead of pulsing against it. The sensation is mesmerizing, if you ignore that Noya's mind is already in another dimension.

"That feel good, baby ...?" Noya can barely make it out, much less make an excuse of a nod. It's a cruel question, and Noya knows that Asahi knows it is. He's using it to his advantage, although Noya can't see why — he's already got full control here ... though he does wonder somewhere in that fucked-out mind of his if it's a reminder, a reminder of exactly how strong and how demanding Asahi can be when he really wants. It's incredible and also insanely attractive at the same time.

As he said, that's probably only a power Asahi holds, at least over Noya.

Noya can feel the red spreading down his neck, dusting his shoulders, and completely dousing his face. Judging by the way Asahi looks up ever so often with a horribly concealed look of concern on his face, it's getting bad. "Is this more than you've had, Yuu? Hm? Do I get to stretch you out for the first time?"

An unintelligible garble leaves Noya's throat, not only because Asahi's fingers are slowly speeding up, but because god, that was so fucking hot. Noya has a strong idea that Asahi's version of bedroom talk doesn't venture into the lewd unknown, rather than stating the obvious (in a too hot way) and it's actually a good thing because Noya has a bit of a thing for being praised. It's not anything derived from sexual praise, but he just likes knowing that he's doing a good job. "Hnnn ..." he mumbles, fingers suddenly tearing at the sheets in impatience. "Asahi ... clothes — ah! — off."

Asahi chuckles something low and honey-sweet, sending vibrations through the bed and up Noya's spine. "Yuu, I don't wanna leave you like this ... I'm having enough fun just playing with you. How about we focus on you for now, baby?"

And Noya's not going to argue with that. As much as he'd like to get on with this, to get Asahi inside of him already, he's also encaptured by the rhythm of Asahi's fingers, pushing and prodding and creating that perfect heated suction within him, inching him closer to the edge every passing minute. He tries to contain those embarrassing, high little whines, but they come out of his nose during his short, punchy breaths. It's obvious he's nearing his breaking point, and he's sure Asahi can tell ... but then again, in a sense, he hopes that Asahi can't tell, just so he could fucking come already.

There it goes. Noya's chest begins rising and falling faster, heaving now, the inescapable momentum of an orgasm trying to erupt, and Asahi pulls away right before Noya can shudder with the all-too-good electricity of his climax. "Ahh — Asahi!" Noya growls, slamming his fists down, but he doesn't have much time to be angry because Asahi's suddenly lavishing his face with kisses, calming him down on sight. "You'd better be lucky you're so lovable, because I woulda punched you into the ground by now ..."

Asahi simply says, "I know," before kissing down Noya's neck, stopping at his chest and biting down gently. Noya's breath hitches again, and Asahi takes that as the initiative for more. This time, he sucks around the teeth marks, eyes closing as he revels in the glory of how much control he has, probably. Usually Noya's too wild to tame, but he'd always go slightly less feral for Asahi.

Three inches down and suddenly Noya jolts up, but is ushered back down by Asahi, who's sucking on his nipple, rubbing his tongue along the bud and shoving Noya right into the zone of 'alright, I'm not exactly overstimulated, but I'm getting that way, so you'd better hurry the hell up'. God, if he keeps up, Noya's going to come and that's not what he wants. Out of the two, Asahi's more of the people-pleaser, but he wants Asahi to be inside him, to take his own pleasure, but he's not going to get that if he keeps on.

"Asahi — Asahi. Do you want to fuck me or not?"

That seems to stop Asahi, and he pops off, looking at Noya a smidge lop-sided, as if he's just as intoxicated on lust as he is. "Then you can't keep torturing me like that. C'mon. Lemme touch you," Noya insists, sitting up with succession, pushing Asahi down despite his 'Wh — Hey!' in protest. Asahi's still fully clothed, and although Noya likes being the star, being the center of attention, it's kind of giving him performance anxiety, as if he's actually doing anything but sitting there and taking it.

Now he's straddling Asahi, feet on either side of his hips, and Noya can feel how incredibly hard he's gotten since about ten minutes ago. An internal sigh from Noya, and a mental nod. God damn it. Like he said, Asahi's a people-pleaser, but Noya didn't know that he could actually take real, genuine pleasure from it.

Oh well. Noya's still not complaining. The closer he can get both him and Asahi to edge, the faster they'll be into this.

Unrelenting, he pulls Asahi's shirt above his head, throwing it to the side of the room, ironically close to the laundry basket. Scooting back a little, he takes a second to admire his somehow perfect body before stripping him of his pants. Oh yes, this is much better. He makes eye contact for a brief second with Asahi, who looks just as nervous as Noya felt awaiting three fingers inside him. "Don't be nervous, Asahi-san," he purrs, getting next to Asahi's ear, "I'm gonna make you feel just as good as you made me feel."

Noya can feel Asahi's cock twitch through his underwear. 

He takes that as permission, to do what, he doesn't know. At this point, he's sure that Asahi just wants him as much as vice versa, so nothing Noya could do would be wrong. Therefore, he readjusts himself, puts his hands on Asahi's thighs and mouths at that little wet spot unhidden by his grey boxers.

"Ohhh, fuck," Asahi murmurs from above him, hands almost pulling at Noya's hair, but then settling on his shoulders. As if he was too much of a gentleman to actually tug Noya around a little. Another suck and a broad lick, and Noya furrows his eyebrows. "No, no, Asahi-san, you can put your hands in my hair if you want, it's fine." Before Asahi can protest, Noya sucks harder through the fabric, this time actually tasting the salty bitterness, and the constrained sigh from above him lets him know that he ruled Asahi over. With unsure hands that are probably shaking by now, Asahi moves them up to Noya's hair, gently grasping a handful. 

Like he said. Gentleman. That might just be Asahi's most perfect imperfection.

Noya can feel the tremble in Asahi's hand and thighs, reveling in the fact that he can get him to here without even really going down on him. It makes him wonder exactly how sensitive Asahi is, or if it's just because he still a virgin, or if it's just because they're best friends and after four months, this was most likely the least expected idea of a reunion for him.

Noya pauses, then his face scrunches up again.

Maybe he's rushed it?

Asahi's fingers fumble around, and Noya resumes toying with him, this time absent-minded, off in his own little world of confusion, contemplation and utter doubt. His palms on Asahi's thighs slowly start slipping, and after a few seconds, besides his mouth, his fingertips are the only part of his body that's touching Asahi. He knows that Asahi would speak up ... right? If he didn't want to do this, if he didn't want to have sex with Noya, then he would say something. 

That's the only piece of confirmation that Noya can hang onto, and when he finally rules that out because Asahi would never say anything, because he always puts others first, his eyes narrow and he jumps up again. "Asahi-san — "

Asahi looks utterly fucked out of his mind, free hand covering his blushing face, other hand still entwined in Noya's hair, and completely, absolutely hard. Huh. Noya was wondering why he was being so quiet. Probably because he was busy dying. Still, that gives him next to no clarification, and he leans down, pressing his face into Asahi's chest entirely. "Asahi-san," he mumbles, half-muffled. He can feel the pounding of Asahi's blood and can feel the warmth of his blush, and it's sexually redeeming somehow. "you would tell me if you didn't want to do this, right?"

" ... hm?" Asahi's fingers move from over his eyes to across his face, solely so he can look Noya in the eyes. "What do you mean, Y —"

"Like, if you didn't want to have sex, if you thought it was too soon, or — or you just didn't feel comfortable with it. Would you tell me?"

Asahi gives him the most innocent, questioning look. "What — Yuu? Of course I would tell you ..." He's confused at first, but then gets it, and Noya can pinpoint the exact moment the bulb lights up. "Nishinoya! Don't tell me you're having second thoughts? I — I mean, it's okay if you are, of course — "

"No, no, I'm not having second thoughts about having sex, I'm just ... having second thoughts about you having second thoughts about having sex. I mean, you were sayin' yesterday about how we had just met all over again, and ... I don't want you to feel pushed."

Asahi sits up only to grab Noya and pull him down to where he can bear hug him. "Yuu. If I didn't want to have sex with you, then I would've made you understand. I get that we joke around sometimes. But ... you've seen me when I'm genuine and honest, and when I'm angry, and if I truly didn't want to have sex with you, I would've told you in a way that you would have understood."

After a moment of silence, Asahi sighs. "Oh, how the roles have changed from last night."

"Shut up!" Noya clocks him in the thigh, softly nonetheless. "And yeah, apparently, the roles have changed, because I said last night that you were the supposed sex god and it looks like I'm on top right now."

Even after an emotional moment, regardless of whether in bed or in the court, all Asahi needs is a little persuasion.

"Well, I was gonna let you ride me, but in that case ..."

And that is that. 

A few protests arise from Noya's chest as Asahi showcases his brute strength, does a full sit-up and slams Noya into the bed, which, given, isn't the most attractive thing since Noya's naked as the day he was born and Asahi is incredibly hard through his (still on) boxers. Speaking of which —

"Asahi-san, you can't fuck me with your underwear on."

" — oh, yeah, right." Asahi chuckles, leaning back and tugging his underwear off, and boy Noya does not hesitate to just lunge forward and suck around that perfect head, although it's not quite a surprise because everything else about Asahi is perfect. "Ah — Noya-a-a, I thought we agreed that we would just — shit," he's cut off by Noya sucking at the slit, licking it down with the tip of his tongue, making sure to get him nice and stimulated. "That we would just go ahead and do this instead of torturing each other ... mnh, you're way too good at this ..."

And there goes Noya's praise problem. In response, he goes down on Asahi a little more, coating his cock in as much saliva as possible. Cleanup would be the most dreadful thing later, Noya figures, but oh well. Hope Asahi likes it messy. 

His gag reflex kicks in, and he pulls back enough to stop it in time, though tears are forming in his eyes already and breathing through his nose proves no help. Therefore, he pulls off, and even though he was planning to do it momentarily, just to breathe and then to get back at it, Asahi grabs his wrists and pins him against the pillows.

Oh fuck. Oh god. Jesus save this poor hormonal teenager.

"No, I don't think you will," Asahi croons, voice a touch more sinful than need be. For fuck's sake, Noya's cock is already twitching in anticipation. It's almost funny how words could render him this helpless and starving to be filled. Asahi leans off soon enough, grabbing the condom and tearing the foil open, looking a tad awkwardly at it. That's exactly it. Noya knows Asahi's a virgin, and he also knows that he's just trying to act this way to turn him on. Noya figures that putting on a condom with shaking hands and a hard dick isn't the easiest task, but if anyone could do it, with proper motivation, it'd be Asahi.

Noya always was Asahi's number one cheerleader.

Noya watches as Asahi rolls the condom onto his cock, shivering at the touch of his own hand. He's probably been edged a million times already, considering that he's way more sensitive than Noya. Asahi's eyes trace up from his dick to Noya's ass back up to Noya, and they share a moment, a moment of 'holy shit, this is about to happen'. Asahi nods, closing his eyes for a beat before grabbing the lube and inching back over to Noya. "You ready, Yuu?" He asks half-heartedly, trying to concentrate on lubing up his cock and failing miserably.

"Mhm," Noya tries to say convincingly, although his voice cracks a little at the end. He prays for Asahi not to notice, but the puzzled look on his face says otherwise. Asahi climbs over him, trapping him yet again, yet in the most caring way. "You can tell me to stop at any time, Yuu. I don't want to hurt you." Noya's almost certain he feels tears in his eyes, but brushes the thought off. "You can, too. It's not just me. I don't wanna ... emotionally scar you or anything."

They kiss, a long, meaningful kiss, conveying what words cannot express and feelings cannot describe.

"Okay," Asahi breathes, hands coming down from Noya's face so he can get on with this. The blush on his face after Noya spreads his own legs wide is just enough to know how he feels, and locking his thighs under Noya's knees, he pulls his cheeks apart slightly and begins pushing in, forcing the muscles open as gently as possible.

It's whole. That's the only word that Noya can use to describe that feeling. Whole. Like he's a puzzle and Asahi's that one missing piece that always gets lost in the box somewhere. Emotionally? Asahi's always been the answer. Physically, during sex? Noya didn't know he needed this. His jaw drops slightly, eyes fluttering shut and face contorting in pleasure as he tilts his head back, letting little breathy 'ha's escape his mouth freely. His breaths are moving his shoulders, heavy and weighed down suddenly as he's overwhelmed, but not unpleasantly so. He'd love to see Asahi's face, to know he's feeling the same, but he can't get his damn eyes open because he's so into this. It's so good. Just the right amount of pressure, just a little pinch on the tip of his cock or a flick against his prostate and he could come right now. He's never realized how tight he is because he's only ever fucked himself with two fingers, or maybe Asahi's above average. It makes sense because that cock looked incredible, and it took everything in Noya not to tie him down to the bed or something and suck him off until he came. It's something he's already fantasizing about, somehow, but he can't hold a single thought together as Asahi pushes deeper, penetrating the rings of muscles in the most intimate way. Though, the most odd part about it is that the lube is the best part, slowly warming up inside him, between them, and the slide against Noya's hot insides is somewhat better than when Asahi was fingering him.

He blinks back to reality, and Asahi's face is buried in the crook of his neck, letting out long, deep breaths as he struggles to keep himself under control. Noya looks down just enough to see that Asahi has a few more inches until he bottoms out, and it earns a sigh of relief, because he's struggling a bit to keep himself calm and not on the verge of coming all over himself. Asahi rocks back and forth, forcing himself to bottom out, and it's the most pleasant feeling, skin pressed against skin and Asahi's slow, mostly calm breaths against Noya's ear.

Noya doesn't realize that his arms were in mid-air until they slap against Asahi's broad back, tightening as if he were trying to get him closer somehow, despite Asahi being inside him.

It's a mind-boggling thought.

"A — Asahi," Noya whispers, starting to get a little concerned because Asahi's breathing is the only thing that lets Noya know he hasn't had a stroke yet. Asahi answers by pressing his lips flush against Noya's collarbone, too gone for words already. After a terrifying pause, stretching on for centuries, he mumbles, "tight," into his neck, the vibrations making Noya wince in pleasure. " ... you're so tight."

Noya hums his approval, placing a kiss on Asahi's scalp. "I don't think I'm tight so much as you're big," he counters, hands sliding up Asahi's back and scratching gently along his shoulder blades, just using his fingertips, fluttering lightly enough to make Asahi go mad. "you feel so good, Asahi."

That's enough for Asahi because he starts rocking back and forth, up into Noya, Noya's knees bobbing when Asahi's hips go flush against his ass. This position they're in is something complicated, but they're touching everywhere, and it's warm and good and comfortable and exactly what Noya needs. He's getting used to the feeling of Asahi's dick inside him sooner rather than later, and he's sure he could get used to this feeling, this heat of arousal radiating off the both of them.

Whenever Asahi decides to stop (Noya can't pinpoint it because he's too busy lost in his testosterone spike), he pushes as deep inside as possible, pulling out only an inch at a time, though it gets hot fast, with Asahi's whole cock pushing into Noya quickly enough, forcing him to feel the pleasurable stretch of being split open. If he's honest, Noya would prefer this over fast, hard fucking any day of the week, because as much as he's sure that must feel incredible, the continuous pace of the fullness, then emptiness, then pushing in and creating that incredible suction has him writhing, unsure of what to do.

He's sure it's all Asahi knows how to do, or has the will to do, since he couldn't hurt Noya anyway. Even if he wasn't a virgin, even if he knew exactly what he was doing, then he still wouldn't know how to please Noya exactly, but this is different because they've known each other forever. If Noya were given the option of either having Asahi be incredible at sex but still not know him rather than the contrary of Asahi being a virgin yet knowing him since forever, he would pick number two always.

Punched, throaty moans are spilling out of their mouths now. This is giving Noya amazing stimulation, more than he's ever felt before, to be precise, but he can't exactly fully experience it because he's only using three out of five of his senses. He can hear the squelching, sticky, tacky sounds, he can feel Asahi breathing heavily and can feel the sweat across his skin, and can smell the humidity in the air, but he can't see or taste anything and for some reason, it's really irking him. That said, Noya tilts his head up just enough, ignoring the strain in his neck, to watch as Asahi keeps this beautiful, awe-striking pace going as if it's the only thing he knows how to do. 

"Oh," Noya whimpers, head going limp against the pillows again.

They're not going fast or hard, making love rather than brutal fucking, but it's other-worldly how good he is, how good this is. Noya's yielded by now, completely pliant and at Asahi's will however he pleases. He feels vulnerable like this, and he's sure he'd feel more vulnerable with anyone else, but with Asahi, it's somehow less — he knows Asahi would never intentionally hurt him, so that eases the anxiety off.

But his face. God, he needs to see his face and he needs to taste him and he needs to do it now.

"Asahi, god — c'mere, lemme see you ..." With his remaining and due excess strength, he grabs the sides of Asahi's red, blotchy, desparate face and kisses him, licks inside his mouth, makes sure to leave his mark there while they're busy losing their minds and falling victim to the pace they've set. He can tell Asahi's trying not to moan into his mouth, rather coming out in long, shaky, uncontrolled breaths through his nose, and for some reason, that's hot too. It's ridiculous how Asahi can make him like this, can have him moaning or can have him giggling or can have him lecturing Asahi for being too self-conscious. It's just yet another thing they've experienced together, and Noya's sure there'll be more to come.

For now, though, the only thing 'more to come' is them. And he means that fully sexually.

They haven't even started yet, and Noya knows that personally, he's not a minute-man himself. He doesn't know about Asahi, but he highly doubts it because Asahi has restraint and stamina. But Asahi's pace, the way he's fluidly fucking into him, it's maddening. It's making Noya's world spin and making colors blend together. The only thing he can focus on is Asahi and this repeating, smooth pace he's set.

There's no dragging on the rim, there's no 'oh fuck, he's so big I can't even wrap my hand around his dick', and there's no 'oh god I'm so gay because I just met this guy at a club and now I want him to fuck me with no condom in a dirty bathroom stall' like he's read about in all the shittiest fanfictions the Internet has to offer. They've known each other for four years, they've been through just about everything together, and the mutual trust and care as opposed to the 'I just met this guy and he only wants to use me as a sex toy and fuck me with no lube' cliché he always reads about.

Then, given, he didn't expect Asahi to be his first, but he's not complaining. Thinking back on it now (as much as he possibly can through a hazy, in-love mind), Asahi was probably his best option anyways. He's gentle, caring, and always made sure everyone was okay.

No difference here, of course, and Noya wouldn't give it up for the world.

Asahi pushes himself up with unsteady noodle-like arms, brushing a strand of hair out of his face and only using his hips to thrust up at angle that hits Noya's prostate head-on. The sudden contact has him choking on his own spit, like thunder just struck him, and Asahi looks down for a second, locks eyes with him and god it's a beautiful sight.

His pupils are blown, his eyes are wild yet tame at the same time, he's controlling himself and Noya can feel it in the way Asahi's hips shake with every pop up into his ass. The slick, continuous drag of Asahi's cock has now turned into short, powerful bucks. That's exactly what it is. He's holding himself back. Resisting.

Noya doesn't like Asahi much when he refuses to show his full potential.

"A — Asahi, c'mon," he begs, voice out-of-place and higher than need be. "don't hold yourself back. Gimme more."

Asahi doesn't protest, which lets Noya know he's really on-edge, he just grasps Noya's thighs and pushes his knees to where they're almost touching his own shoulders. Noya's a pretty bendy guy, being the libero and all, and although this is a bit of a strain considering he's supporting a 6 foot, 150 pound man on his thighs, it's almost pleasurable in a sense.

Not as pleasurable as when Asahi speeds up and lets out that helpless, begging-to-surface moan Noya's been wanting to hear all night. It's bit off, like he's concealing it, and that's not what Noya wants. "Moan for me, babe. Wanna hear you," he manages, one hand grasping onto Asahi's waist and the other gripping the pillows supporting him. 

There's a raspy, oh-so-sexy continuous growl as Asahi drives into Noya's receiving body, drawing pleasured mewls from him. They're close, it's obvious, and it won't take another minute or two for them to come. At least, a minute or two for Noya, but he doesn't know about Asahi. With the way his eyes are clenched shut, he's biting his bottom lip, and his grip is surely tightening on the underside of Noya's legs, Noya gets the memo.

"Asahi — ah, fuck — you gonna come for me? "

"Yuu, oh my god — stop," he protests, though weakly. His resolve is crumbling, and Noya's watching it happen.

"Gonna — " Noya pauses only to chuckle, "gonna come for your libero? Hm?"

"Yuu," Asahi pants, hips driving harder into Noya, "god, Yuu, so good — "

Noya lets out a hiccup of a whine, body not receiving air properly with the way Asahi's relentlessly giving into him, giving himself to him. He feels the storm clouds before the downpour, feels that tension building low in his gut and legs locking up due to. "Asahi, close," he warns, although it's unnecessary by now. It's the task of getting them both there successfully.

Asahi scans his body with half-hazed eyes, suddenly finding a new sense of confidence. 

"How about you come, Yuu?" He leans down to Noya's ear, at an angle that grinds up against his prostate, and Noya is forced to lock his legs around Asahi's hips again, assault becoming too much fast. "Come for your ace."

The last thing Noya was expecting to hear was the one thing that pushes him over the edge. Mouth slack, eyes squeezed shut, moans broken and desperate, head lulling back, he comes in waves, legs jumping frantically, pulse spiking, blood pounding through his ears. His orgasm only seems to intensify gradually, for the first few seconds, vision flashing white, then he comes down, slowly but surely, blinking back tears that surfaced during his climax.

It takes him a few beats to realize that while Asahi's thrusting into him with dwindling strength, trying to come himself, he's stroking the side of Noya's face and murmuring indirect sweet praises in his ear. Noya almost wants to sob, body devoid of energy, and with the tears clouding his vision, he probably could. He inadvertently leans into Asahi's hand, rubbing his face against his palm a few times. "Asahi ..." he whispers, broken and undone, utterly used and worn out. Asahi groans, as quiet as possible (though with little succession), giving one last thrust before he shudders, body almost going completely limp against Noya's. His orgasm is so strong that Noya can actually feel him shaking from the inside, and the sudden grip from Asahi against the sheets certifies it entirely.

It's strange, the afterglow. It's as if the whole world stood still for them in that moment, the peak and then the descent down. Like they were the only existent life in the universe, like only they mattered and they mattered to each other.

The whole aura is a cheesy mess of sappiness, and Noya wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Baby ..." Asahi mumbles after long, uncountable minutes that felt like seconds.

Noya manages a weak smile, eyes closing. "Mmm?"

"I love you."

The words don't even shock him. Noya's heard that three-word-phrase be used over, and over, and over again in purposes where it doesn't matter, spoken mindlessly, spoken without a thought, as if second nature. He's heard it used sarcastically, he's heard it used jokingly, and when it's been said to him, most times, he's doubted it. But now that Asahi has given him this, that they've had sex with each other, that they lost their virginities and lost so much more, with rather than to each other, he believes it. He really does.

"I love you too," he echoes, sore arms coming up to hug Asahi. "get off me, though, cause you're kinda squishing me here."

" — oh, sorry." Asahi pushes himself up with an awkward chuckle, eventually pulling out, tying off the condom and throwing it into the wastebin. He makes sloppy, though careful work at cleaning Noya up with a warm washcloth, throwing that somewhere in the bathroom. Noya doesn't really know, because everything after he came and everything before Asahi finally laid down was a blur.

Asahi lands on the bed with an 'oof', pulling at blankets until he's under the covers and chest flush against Noya's back. He wraps his arms so one's under Noya, and the crook of his other elbow is resting on Noya's waist. He presses a kiss to the nape of Noya's neck, lingering there for a moment.

"Was that not, like, the best feeling you've ever felt?" Noya finally asks, somewhat anxious to know his response although he knows it couldn't be anything other than yes.

Asahi chuckles weakly. "I don't know, maybe after I turn my tests in, that might feel a bit better."

Noya audibly frowns.

"I'm jus' kiddin'. That really was," Asahi sighs, nuzzling into Noya's back. "that was amazing. I love you."

"You already said that!" Noya argues, smiling while he does.

"And you already said you missed me ten times over, so considering I'll let those other nine times go, I think we're even."

"Whatever." Noya huffs, crossing his arms over Asahi's. "I love you too, though."

A few more minutes of silence pass before Asahi speaks up again. "You've got like, five more months of your third year left, right?"

"Mhm, why?"

Asahi takes a deep breath. "I want you to move in with me. Wh — whenever you graduate, if that's okay with you."

Noya goes blank. His gaze stills, his breathing hitches, and there is one word strewn across his mind: 'what?' 

"L-like I said, only if you want — "

"No," Noya murmurs, no trace of fault in his voice. He grabs Asahi's hand and strokes it lovingly. "no, I'd like that."

Noya can't see Asahi's face due to the position they're in, but he's sure Asahi's got some incredulous, love-struck expression on. He doesn't blame him, not one bit. Noya assumes that those four months were as grueling for Asahi as they were for himself. It wasn't that Noya never really got to talk to Asahi, it's just that he never got to be around Asahi at all, and that was emotionally draining in itself. Even though Asahi may be doing homework or being busy with volleyball or with his job, being around him, being in his presence is enough for Noya to thrive.

As it always was, and as it always will be.

So, no, he's not going to turn an offer like that down.

Noya smiles a bit. This is so stupidly adorable, but only in the way Asahi can make it seem.

Well, only in the way they can make it seem. 

" ... love you, Yuu," Asahi repeats, slurring his words as if he's asleep already.

"Love you too, Asahi," Noya responds, smile growing larger. "does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

Asahi grunts, rubbing his face farther into Noya's neck. "'s far as I'm concerned, we were boyfriends a year ago."

"Good to know."

There's that adorable, sleepy laugh, and it triggers thoughts in Noya's mind that he never knew he possessed. It makes his heart flutter, his pulse jump a few beats, and it makes him feel ... really, in love is the only way he can describe it. He knows that he wouldn't want to spend his life with anyone else, not Kiyoko, not Ryuu, not anyone other than Asahi because nobody can make him feel like Asahi can. For now, he's not really sure what he wants exactly, because he's so fucked out of his mind and so existentially exhausted that he can't manage a thought. All he does know, for certain, is that he wants Asahi for more than what he just got, for more than sex, and he wants Asahi for ... ever. He wants to be the only one Asahi wants. He's sure he'll have to put it into words someday, he'll have to express his admiration and love somehow other than physically. He's not exactly ready for that day yet, but he's sure he will be. One day when he decides to look past his own mortality, his own vulnerability, and his own self to actually, truly devote himself to this man he loves ... forever.

It tugs at his heart a little, and he's almost sure he can feel tears forming, so he wipes them away, making as little movement as possible to not stir Asahi. Though Asahi, in his half-concious state, grabs Noya's hand and entwines their fingers, pressing their hands against Noya's heart. Sometimes Noya wonders if Asahi can read his mind.

Voice scratchy, Noya suddenly murmurs, "say 'I love you' again and I'm sleeping on the couch."

"You're hoggin' up the bed 'nyways," Asahi mutters, and Noya can feel the smile against his neck.

Even though he loves Asahi and is already thinking about their future together, he could definitely do without all the attitude and sass.

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD HELP ME. i spent like a whole month on this fic because i wanted to make it gay, ig. the beginning really fucking sucks? but that's to be expected, considering i can't fucking start a story to save my life. anyways comments and kudos are appreciated uwu


End file.
